Pyaar Toh Hona Hi Tha
by RajVi Fan 123
Summary: Daya and Rajat are in love but are afraid to confess this beautiful feeling to their Dreamgirls. But finally after a lot of courage, they speak up with the help of their would-be-sisters'-in-law. Wanna see how do they do it? If yes, then peep in. A DaReya and RajVi Fic! Joint-venture by Me, aka RajVi Fan 123 and Dareya Lovers. Pls do review...
1. Pehli Jhalak!

**A/N \- Heya Guys! I'm here...oops! I mean...We're here with a new story!...Its a joint venture by Me, aka RajVi Fan 123 and Dareya Lovers. Its a DaReya and RajVi Fic, along with little bit of AbhiRika...Hope you guys like it! Please drop your precious reviews in the review box.**

 **Credits-**

 **Plot suggested by- Dareya Lovers and RajVi Fan 123**

 **Cover Page Designing- Dareya Lovers**

 **Typed by (Ch1)- Dareya Lovers**

 **Editing (Ch1)- RajVi Fan 123**

 **Thanks!**

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

 **One fine morning in the C.I.D. Bureau-**

Everyone has reached the bureau and were waiting for ACP.

 **Daya** : Boss ye ACP Sir abhi tak aaye nhi?

 **Abhijeet** : Kahi atak gaye honge...waise bhi toh Mumbai ke traffic ka koi bharosa nhi hai!

 **Rajat** : Par Sir, aaj ACP Sir ne itna jaldi kyu bulaya?

 **Pankaj** (crying like a kid) : haan Sir jaldi aane ke chakkar mein kuch khaya bhi nhi hai theek se...

 **Abhijeet** : Kuch zaroori baat hogi isliye bulaya hoga (turned to Pankaj) aur Pankaj rona band karo thodi der me cafe khul jaayega toh waha se kuch kha lena

Abhijeet was about to talk to Daya about something but saw his buddy lost somewhere else. He kept his hand on his shoulder and with this Daya came out from his trance.

 **Abhijeet** (while smirking) : Kya baat hai Daya kaha khoye huye ho? (naughtily) Kahi kisi ladki... but he was cut by Daya in between.

 **Daya** (shy smile) : Kya boss tum bhi? Arre humare aise naseeb kaha ki hum kisi ladki me kho jaaye? (he continued with an irritated face) Aur aaj-kal ki ladkiyon ko dekha hai? kitna chehre par makeup karti hai?

 **Rajat** (smile) :Hehehe...waise ye baat sahi kahi aapne sir! Bhagwaan ki di hui achhi shakal ko in makeup ke zariye kharaab kar deti hai yeh ladkiyan!

 **Daya** (while nodding his head in agreement) : Bilkul. Aur aaj-kal ki ladkiyon ke liye makeup karna hi khubsoorat hota hai...arre inhe kya pata ki asli khubsoorti kya hoti hai!

All smiled with this but suddenly a voice came.

 **Voice** : Accha! Toh tum hi batao Daya ki ladkiyon ki asli khubsoorti kya hoti hai?

All turned and saw Dr. Tarika was standing on the gate.

 **Abhijeet** (smile) : Arre! Tarika ji aap? aaiye-aaiye!

Tarika came inside and stood beside Abhijeet.

 **Tarika** (smile) : haan! toh Daya tum kuch keh rahe the ladkiyon ki khubsoorti ki baare me?

 **Daya** (stammering) : nh-nhi Tarika mai-main toh ai-aise hi keh raha tha...

 **Tarika** (smirking) : Nhi-nhi bolo na! Main bhi toh jaanu tumhare 'Khayalo Ki Mallika' kaisi hai?

 **Daya** (shyly) : kya Tarika tum bhi?

 **Rajat** (smirk) : Arre Sir aap toh sharma gaye! Please bataiye na...aapne kuch toh socha hi hoga na apni honewaali biwi ke liye?

 **Daya** (hiding his blush) : Accha! toh pehle tum batao Rajat...Tumne kya socha hai apni honewaali biwi ke baare mein? Kaisi honi chahiye wo?

 **Rajat** (while ruffling his hairs) : Sir main kaha se bich me aagya?

 **Daya** (determined smile) : Accha bacchu! Jab tumhari baari aai toh tum bhaag rahe ho?

 **Rajat** (shyly) : Nahi Sir aisi koi baat nhi hai...

 **Dushyant** (Smirking) : Arre Rajat Sir sharma kyu rahe hai? Bata dijiye na uss din aap mujhe bata rahe the na apni Dreamgirl ke baare me? Aaj sabko bata hi dijiye..

All gets shocked with this and Rajat glared him 'Apna muh band nahi rakh sakte?' wala look and Dushyant smiled with 'kabhi nahi' wala look...

 **Abhijeet** (naughtily) : Achha ... achha toh ye baat hai bhai Rajat tum toh bade chupe rustam nikle... dekha Tarika ji apne bhai ko?

( **A/N** \- here Tarika & Rajat are cousins.)

 **Tarika** (smile) : Haan Abhijeet ... mujhe nahi pata tha 'Akdu' Senior Inspector Rajat ke dil mein soft corner bhi hai...

 **Rajat** (shyly) : Tarika tum bhi shuru hogayi? Balki tumhe mera saath dena chahiye aur tum mujhe hi chidhane (Tease) lagi?

 **Tarika** (smirk): Rajat please! Ab agar mujhe yeh pata chal hi gaya ki mera bhai bhi romantic hai toh mujhe Maa ko batana hi padega na ki unka beta bada hogaya hai... (she moves to him) .. please Rajat batao na apni Dreamgirl ke baare me!

 **Rajat** (naughtily) : theek hai par ek shart pe...

 **All together** : kya shart?

 **Rajat** (naughtily) : Shart yeh hai ki mere baad Daya Sir ko bhi apni Dreamgirl ke baare mein batana hoga...

 **All together (except Daya)** : Manzoor...

 **Daya** : Arre kya manzoor? Mujhse toh koi pucho ki muje batana hai ki nahi?

 **Abhijeet** (smile) : Dekh bhai! Tujhe batana toh padega hi by hook ya by crook... toh, isme puchne ki koi baat nhi hai!

Before Daya could speak ... Abhijeet turned to Rajat.

 **Abhijeet** (smirk) : Haan toh bhai Rajat! Batao apni Dreamgirl ke baare me...

 **Rajat** (dreamily) : Ek aisi khubsurat ladki jo apne bado ki respect karti ho, jo hamesha sach ka saath deti ho. Sach ke liye ladti ho. Jo baaki ladkiyon se bilkul alag ho. Jise life ka importance pata ho unn stupid ladkiyon ki tarah nhi jo bas khudko show off karne me busy rehti hai or trust , honesty jaise words ke maaine (importance) pata ho aur bas mujhe aur mere kaam ko samje ... and he turned and looked at the whole team who was standing with shocked plus surprised expression.

 **Rajat** (confused) : Kya hua? Aap sab aise kyu khade hai?

 **Abhijeet** (mockingly) : Yaar! Tum Rajat hi ho na?

Everyone laughed.

 **Rajat** (smile) : haan Sir kyu?

 **Abhijeet** (naughtily) : Nhi...Matlab jis tarah se tumne bataya apni Dreamgirl ke baare mein mujhe toh yakeen hi nahi hua ki Tum ye sab bol rahe ho...

 **Dushyant** (mockingly) : Sir mere bhi yahi expressions the jab inhone mujhe apni Dreamgirl ke baare mein bataya tha...I was so shocked..!

 **Rajat** : Dushyant beta ruk jaa...kabhi teri bhi baari aayegi!

Dushyant didn't give a damn to him.

Tarika moved towards Rajat and hugged him.

 **Tarika** (smile) : Wow! Rajat sachme dekhna tumhe tumhari Dreamgirl jald hi miljayegi.

Rajat smiled on this ... after that all turned their gaze to Daya who was smiling ... Daya saw them and understood the reason behind this peculiar stare.

 **Daya** (smile) : Samajh gaya mein...aise ghuro mat mujhe!

 **Abhijeet** : Toh jab samajh gaya hai toh shuru hoja...chal bata apni Dreamgirl ke baare mein!

 **Daya** (smile) : Umm...

Daya moved towards the window and looked outside.  
 **Daya** (while dreaming) : Mujhe ek aisi ladki chahiye jiski aankhe bilkul 'Mirchi ki tarah Teekhi' ho...jab woh kisiko dekhe toh saamne waale ki khud be khud nazre jhuk jaaye ... uski smile bohot cute ho jise dekhkar pura din khushnuma hojaye ... woh thodi si bubbly type ho but saath hi saath thodi samajdaar bhi ho ... or thodi si meri tarah like Lady-Daya ho...Meri hi tarah daring ho aur independent ho ... he finishes and smiles shyly ... then he turned and looked at the team members who were standing with shocked expression ... Daya smiled with this.

 **Daya** (smile) : kya hua?

 **Abhijeet** (shocked) : yaar aaj shock pe shock kyu de rhe ho or daya ( he move towards him ) tum thik toh ho tum kabse itne romantic hogye

Daya smiled on his buddy's shocked expression ... but before Daya could speak ACP Sir entered in the bureau.

 **ACP** : hmm ... aagaye sab log?

 **Everyone** (while turning) : Good Morning Sir!

 **ACP** : hmm Good morning!

 **Abhijeet** : Sir kya hua? aap kuch pareshaan se lag rahe hai!

 **Daya** : haan Sir aur aaj aapne hum sabko itna jaldi bhi bulaya...

 **ACP** : hmm ... baat ye hai ki mujhe khabar mili hai ki aaj raat ko Royalty Club mein ek drug-deal honewaali hai!

 **Abhijeet** : kyaa? Drug-deal?

 **ACP** : haan Abhijeet! Aur isliye Daya aur Rajat...tum dono uss club me in disguise jaoge aur hum sab bahar se nazar rakhenge..

 **Daya and Rajat** :Yes Sir!

 **ACP** : hmm...toh tum dono abhi jao aur raat ke liye taiyari karo ... baaki yaha ka hum sab sambhalenge

 **Daya & Rajat** : ok Sir

Daya and Rajat left from the bureau and over here, everyone gets busy in their work ...

 **Parking lot** :

 **Rajat** : Sir ab aage kya karna hai?

 **Daya** : Umm ... ek kaam karte hai pehle, disguise ke liye thodi shopping karlete hai

 **Rajat** (smile) : ok Sir

After that Daya and Rajat left for shopping mall ...

 **Crystal Mall** :

Daya & Rajat entered in the mall...They moved towards the Men's Section and in about twenty minutes, their shopping was done.

 **Daya** : Chalo shopping toh hogayi ab baaki ki tayari karte hai...

Rajat noded and as they were moving to the parking lot, suddenly they collided with two girls ...

 **Both girls** (hurriedly and while picking up the scattered things) : So sorry...aaplogo ko lagi toh nahi na?

 **Daya-Rajat** : Nhi-Nhi...

It was then, when Daya saw that a red coloured scarf was lying on his foot. He realised that it belonged to one of the two girls he collided with.

 **Rajat** (confused) : ajeeb ladkiyan thi!

Daya smiled on this. After getting inside the car, Daya spotted something on Rajat's Shirt button.

 **Daya** : Rajat...tumhare shirt ke button pe kuch fasa hua hai...

Rajat turned his gaze towards his shirt and removed a beautiful pearl bracelet from there.

 **Rajat** (POV)- Shayad us ladki ka hoga jisse main abhi takraya tha...

And they drove off.

* * *

 **A/N** **\- Uff! Finally done...So kaisa tha? I hope you all liked it! ;) Pls *R &R*...The more number of reviews, the more quickly we'll post the next chapter...Deal?**

 **Pls do review... criticisms are always welcome (in polite words)**

 **Bashing won't be appreciated.**

 **Lastly, excuse us for the mistakes (if any)**

 **Tkcr**

 **God Bless!**

 **Signing off**

 **Dareya Lovers & RajVi Fan 123**


	2. OMG! You're the same girl!

**A/N** **\- Heya! back with the next update! Pls *R &R*...will meet you all at the end.**

 **Credits:**

 **Plot- Dareya Lovers & RajVi Fan 123**

 **Cover page- Dareya Lovers**

 **Chapter2 (Typing)- Dareya Lovers & RajVi Fan 123**

 **Chapter2 (Editing)- Dareya Lovers & RajVi Fan 123 **

_**HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 **C.I.D. Bureau**

All were busy with their work except two. They were none other than our Senior Inspectors- Daya and Rajat.

 _ **Flashback-**_

 ** _Royalty Club_**

 ** _11PM_**

 _A drug deal was supposed to be held and Daya-Rajat were already present there as drunkards. They dressed like drunkards, they walked and talked like drunkards. In brief, they looked like drunkards. According to ACP's order, they had to wait for the goons to arrive and attack only after the right time comes._

 _Oye oye.. Oye oye_  
 _Oye o aa.._

 _Gadar ne kiya hai ishara_  
 _Ghadi bhar ka hai khel sara (x2)_

 _Tamasha hi bamn jayenge khud tamasha_  
 _Badal jayega ye nazara_  
 _Haan badal jayega ye nazara_  
 _Gadar ne kiya hai ishara.._

 _After waiting for about 20 more minutes, one announcement was made-_

 ** _Host:_** _Ladies and Gentlemen! Sooo, its time for a performance by our sexy ladies. And please stay tuned coz you may also get a chance to dance with the duo._

 _Oye oye.. Oye oye_  
 _Oye o aa.. (x4)_

 _Isharon pe humko nacha lo_  
 _Chalo jashan tum yeh mana lo_  
 _Ke ji bharke humko satha lo (x2)_

 _Nahi kuch kahenge ke haans kar sahenge_  
 _Sitam dar sitam hum tumhara_  
 _Haan sitam dar sitam hum tumhara_  
 _Gadar ne kiya hai ishara_

 _Everyone hooted and clapped hard. Daya-Rajat were not interested at all but they were forced to show some interest._

 ** _Host:_** _Okay...so, we'll have a lucky draw...Aap sabko ek-ek chits uthani hai and uske baad we'll call out two lucky numbers...and jiska number match karega...he/she will the lucky winner...we'll select two people okay?_

 _Oye oye.. Oye oye_  
 _Oye o aa.. (x4)_

 _Ho gali mein firta hai_  
 _Tu kyu banke banjara_  
 _Aa mere dil mein bas ja_  
 _Mere aashiq awara_

 _Ho aa mere dil mein bas ja_  
 _Mere aashiq awara_

 _One girl came and distributed the chits. Daya and Rajat also took one-one chits each._

 _ **Host:** Okay...so I think, sabko chits mil gayi hai right? Sooo I announce the numbers...The numbers are...456 and 765...number 456 and 765? Please come on the stage..._

 _Daya asked Rajat through his eyes. Rajat nodded his head no. Then Rajat asked him, but Daya also said no._

 _Ho tera pyar hai ik sone ka_  
 _Pinjra o shehzaadi_  
 _Mujhko apni jaan se pyari_  
 _Hai apni azadi_

 _Ho mujhko apni jaan se pyaari_  
 _Hai apni azadi_

 _After a second or two, two drunkards came running towards the stage and they started dancing with the girls. The boys held the girls from their waists. They seemed to be enjoying a lot. Daya-Rajat got it that they were the lucky winners. The two girls came on the stage...Suddenly, Rajat's eyes fell on one of the girl._

 ** _Rajat:_** _Daya Sir, yeh-yeh toh shayad wahi ladki hai na jo aapse mall mein takrayi thi?_

 _Daya examined the girl's face quiet minutely._

 ** _Daya (exclaimed):_** _Arre haan! Yeh toh wahi ladki hai! par yeh yaha kya kar rahi hai?_

 _Oye oye.. Oye oye  
_ _Oye o aa.. (x2)_

 _Daya turned his head back and suddenly his eyes fell on the girl who was sitting right behind them._

 ** _Daya:_** _Rajat, peeche dekho..._

 _Rajat looked back._

 ** _Rajat:_** _Sir! Yeh-yeh toh mujhse takrayi thi...shayad...pata nhi..._

 ** _Daya:_** _Pata-nahi nahi...yahi thi wo...yahi dono...kuch toh gadbad zaroor hai..._

 _Suddenly the door knob opened and 2 people came inside with a big suitcase in hand._

 _Daya signalled Rajat that they had arrived. They slowly took out their guns and held them. They kept them on the gun point. But suddenly, one of then kicked Rajat on his leg and he jerked a little. The goon managed to escape from him and ran towards the door. But, a girl blocked her way._

 _Rajat stood up and looked at her face. She looked angelic and was in formals. She had long black, shiny hair upto her waist._

 ** _Goon:_** _Ae Ladki! hat yaha se jane de mujhe...warna chaku mar dunga_

 _That girl didn't listen to him and slapped him hard on his cheeks._

 ** _Girl:_** _Teri itni aukat ki tu mujhe chaku marega?_

 _The girl pushed him hard and he fell on the ground. Rajat quickly held him._

 ** _Girl:_** _Yeh hai teri aukat...samjha?_

 ** _And she left._**

 ** _Daya:_** _Pata nhi yaha kyu aayi thi...anyways, she helped us a lot...Rajat, chalo in donoko le chalo..._

 ** _Rajat:_** _Yes Sir!_

 _Daya turned back to see the stage but found 'that girl' missing. Instead of her, some other girl was on the stage. He felt something weird but thought of putting the matter to an end._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

They came back to trance after hearing ACP's voice-

 **ACP:** Daya-Rajat kal ke case ki report kaha hai?

 **Daya (while handing over the file) :** ye lijiye Sir

ACP checked the file.

 **ACP:** hmm OK... Rajat ye file aaj Head Quarters mein submit kardena

 **Rajat:** yes Sir

Meanwhile two girls entered in the bureau. They were in their formals and looked very smart and confident.

 **Girl1:** Inspector Shreya reporting on duty Sir!

 **Girl2:** Inspector Purvi reporting on duty Sir!

All turned their heads towards them and saw two beautiful girls- one with shoulder length hair and the other one with her hair till her waist on the gate. Daya-Rajat were totally lost in them. They realised that they were the same girls, who were there in 'Royalty Club' with them. Here, Abhijeet smirked on seeing both the Senior Inspectors lost.

 **ACP (smile):** welcome to C.I.D. Mumbai!

 **Shreya and Purvi (smile):** thank you Sir!

 **ACP (smile):** aao main tumhe pure team se milvata hu

Shreya and Purvi smiled and followed ACP. He introduced them to everyone. Now, they came near Abhijeet-Daya-Rajat.

 **ACP (smile):** Shreya-Purvi inse milo ye hai C.I.D. ke jaabaaz Senior Officers

 **Abhijeet (smile):** Hello! Myself Senior Inspector Abhijeet! Welcome to C.I.D. Mumbai

 **Shreya and Purvi (smile):** hello Sir and thank you for the support

After that Purvi came towards Rajat, who was standing at the corner. Purvi stood in front of him and smiled.

 **Rajat (smile):** Senior Inspector Rajat here.

 **Purvi (smile):** Hello Sir...Aapko kaun nahi janta Sir? You know maine aapke baare mein newspapers mein bohot padha hai aur aapki bahaduri ke kisse bhi bohot sune hai...sach kahu toh main aapki bohotttt badi fan hu. Maine saare newspaper cuttings apne diary mein paste kar rakhe hai...I'm glad ki mujhe aapke saath kaam karne ka mouka mila hai!

 **Rajat (POV)- Lagta hai yeh ladki zara si pagal hai! Koi kisi ka itna bada fan kaise ho sakta hai!** (But Rajat was happy from inside)

 **Rajat (smile):** Mujhe nahi pata tha ki mera bhi koi fan hoga...anyways, sunke achha laga...

Purvi smiled.

Here, on the other side, Daya forwarded his hand towards Shreya.

 **Daya (smiled):** Hi! Senior Inspector Daya here!

 **Shreya (smile):** Hello Sir! Nice to meet you Sir! Aapse kabhi mil paungi...yeh kabhi socha na tha Sir..

 **Daya (smile):** Koi nhi ab toh hum daily milenge...

 **Shreya (confused):** Jee?

 **Daya (stammering):** Mera matlab...Bureau mein daily milenge

 **Shreya (while smiling sheepishly):** Ohhoo

Both smiled and were lost in each other...Abhijeet saw them and decided to tease them a bit.

 **Abhijeet (naughtily):** Ahem-Ahem...Toh sabki intro hogayi na ek dusre se?

With this DaReya came out of the trance and they shyly smiled...after that everyone gets busy in their work...

 **At 1:15 PM**

Everyone has finished their work and moved to the cafeteria for lunch. Daya and Rajat were the only people who were still doing their work. They were uploading some databases in the computer. Shreya and Purvi saw them and moved towards them-

 **Purvi:** Aap dono ko lunch nhi karna?

Rajat and Daya looked up and found Purvi-Shreya standing right in front of them.

 **Rajat (with a tiring smile):** karenge,bas ye thoda kaam khatam karle phir karte hai..

 **Shreya (seriously):** Kaam toh baadme bhi kar sakte hai...chaliye pehle lunch kar lijiye.

 **Daya (smile):** Arre nhi Shreya, hum baadme karlenge ye kaam khatam karke...tum dono jao na lunch karne...warna der hojayegi...

Shreya and Purvi exchanged glances...

 **Purvi:** accha theek hai mat kariye lunch ( she turned to Shreya) Shreya, mujhe bhook nhi hai toh, main apna kaam khatam kar leti hu...

 **Shreya:** Haan Purvi, bhook toh ab mujhe bhi nhi hai chal main bhi kaam kar hi leti hu...

They both turned to go but Daya-Rajat stopped them...

 **Daya (smile):** Pehle lunch kar hi lete hai...Hume toh bohot bhook lagi hai...kyu Rajat?

 **Rajat (smile):** Haan aur kaam toh baad mein bhi hojayega...

Purvi and Shreya smiled and turn towards them-

 **Purvi and Shreya (happily):** Bhook toh hume bhi lagi hai tez waali!

And they laughed and then they moved to the cafeteria...

All four of them sat on a table. Seating arrangement:

Daya-Rajat are sitting together.

Shreya-Purvi are sitting together.

RajVi and DaReya are sitting opposite to each other.

They ordered their food and started eating. They talked about random things. But suddenly Rajat asked them-

 **Rajat:** Achha Shreya-Purvi kal tum log kya humare sath us club mein the?

Shreya-Purvi looked towards each other and laughed.

 **Purvi:** Jee Sir, wo hum hi the...hume order diya gaya tha ki hum jaake aaplogo ki help kare coz it was very dangerous na...that's why...

 **Rajat:** Oh achha!

 **Daya:** Waise ek baat bolu?

 **Shreya:** Haan boliye na?

 **Daya:** Kal ka dance sachhme bohot achha tha...

Shreya blushed hard.

 **Rajat:** Aur Purvi, wo tumhari boldness! I just love you...

 **Purvi:** Jee?

 **Rajat:** I mean I just loved it!

 **Purvi:** ohh

And she blushed.

They finished their eating and went back to bureau.

* * *

 **A/N \- Heya friends! Done with the chapter...sorry thora sa short hai but can't help it. Hope you all liked it.**

 **Excuse us for the mistakes (if any)**

 **And Guys, thank you so so so muchhh for the reviews...didn't expect ki itna support milega :') 23 reviews, 5 favourites and 4 follows...not a bad start :)**

 **Thank you all for your support...luv u all! :***

 **And ya guys, meri partner ka kal B'Day hai...yes, u all are correct! Kal Dareya Lovers ka B'day hai! Sooooo, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARTNER! ;)**

 **Tkcr!**

 **God Bless!**

 **Signing off,**

 **Dareya Lovers and RajVi Fan 123**


	3. Feelings!

**Authors' Note** **\- Heya Guys! So we're finally back with the next chapter! Hope you all like it! Pls *Read &Review***

 **Guys, I have made some MAJOR CHANGES IN CHAPTER 2, so pls go through it again.**

 **Warning** **\- May contain some high voltage drama as seen in the movies.**

 **Criticisms are welcomed (in a polite manner)**

 **Credits:**

 **Plot- Dareya Lovers & RajVi Fan**

 **Cover Page- Dareya Lovers**

 **Chapter3 (Typing)- RajVi Fan 123**

 **Chapter3 (Editing)- Dareya Lovers**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 **6:00 AM**

 **Shreya-Purvi's House**

One girl was sleeping peacefully in her bedroom. Suddenly one girl came and splashed a glass of water on her face. With that the girl got up from the bed with a jerk.

 **Girl1 (while rubbing her eyes):** Teri problem kya hai **Shreya**! Jab dekho mujhe tang karti rehti hai!

 **Shreya:** Bas rehne de **Purvi**...oh I mean Miss Kubhakaran!

 **Purvi (angrily):** Tu-tune mujhe Kumbhakaran kaha?

 **Shreya (Calmly):** Haan...kahan.

 **Purvi:** Teri toh!

And she threw her pillow on her and their cat and mouse chase began. Finally Purvi caught her and tickled her badly. Shreya was laughing like mad.

 **Shreya:** Bas Purvi! hahaha..ab jaane bhi de...aur tu uth ab! Morning walk pe bhi jana hai hume...bhul gayi?

 **Purvi (Yawning):** Yaar kal bureau jaake thak gayi...bas aaj ke din skip kar dete hai na pleaseee

 **Shreya (serious):** No...never! agar ekdin humne workout skip kar diya toh baadme pachtana padega...

Purvi laid on the floor lazily, ignoring her. Shreya pulled her up by her arms.

 **Shreya:** Com'on baby get up.

Finally Shreya was successful to send Purvi to washroom to get fresh. But wait! Shreya again went into the washroom and knocked the door.

 **Shreya:** Pariii! So toh nhi rahi na?

Purvi, who was actually sleeping siting on the commode seat jerked herself and replied-

 **Purvi:** Arre nhi...pagal hai kya? Abhi aati hu 2 minute baad...

Purvi came out of the washroom. She changed her dress. She wore a grey capri and a red t-shirt; Shreya wore blue shorts and neon coloured t-shirt. Both of them wore their sports shoes and went out.

 **...**

 **Bureau**

 **9:30 AM**

Everyone was busy. Some were doing file work whereas some were updating databases. Suddenly the C.I.D. Landline rang. Purvi received the call-

"Hello! Inspector Purvi from C.I.D. Mumbai..."

"Hello! Jee main Lakhan Prasad bol raha hu...Juhu ke Post Office ka manager. Yaha pe ek khoon hogaya hai...please jaldi aajayiye..."

"Jee, hum abhi aate hai!"

 ***Call Ended***

 **Purvi:** Sir, Juhu ke post office mein ek khoon hua hai...waha ke manager ka call aaya tha abhi.

 **ACP:** Achha theek hai... But ACP couldn't continue further as another call arrived. This time Daya received it.

"Hello! Senior Inspector Daya from C.I.D. Mumbai" and he switched the phone to loudspeaker...

"Sir, main Kanupriya Nair bol rahi hu Juhu se...Sir, meri behen ka kidnap ho gaya hai...abhi theek meri aakho ke saamne...hum dono Post office mein letter post karne jaa rahe the toh ek Jeep mein kuch gunde aaye the aur Krishnapriya, meri behen ko utha ke le gaye..."

"Jee aap tention na lijiye hum abhi pohochte hai!"

 ***Call Ended***

 **ACP:** Yeh chakkar kya hai? Ek hi sath do-do crimes? Magar ek hi jagah! Kuch toh gadbad zaroor hai Daya...kuch toh gadbad zaroor hai! (Pause) Ek kaam karo...team bana lo...Tum aur Shreya jao ek car mein aur Purvi, tum Rajat ke sath jao..

RajVi and DaReya nodded.

DaReya went to the residential area near the post office and RajVi to the Post office.

 **...**

 **Post Office**

 **Juhu**

Purvi was examining the body whereas Rajat was cross-questioning everyone. Suddenly a metallic box full of undelivered letters was about to fall on Purvi but Rajat saw it in advance and he quickly went and pushed her. RajVi rolled over each other until they hit the wall. Purvi was at the bottom with Rajat being on top. Rajat was completely lost in her. People started smiling. Purvi felt a bit uneasy so, she moved a bit and with this Rajat came back to trance. He got up and helped Purvi too like a gentleman.

 **Rajat(embarrassed):** Wo..I'm sorry.

 **Purvi(embarrassed too):** Even I'm sorry Sir...

 **Rajat:** By the way, tumhe lagi toh nahi na?

 **Purvi:** Nahi Sir I'm fine...thanks.

Actually, she lied. She had hurt her back very badly.

RajVi continued with their investigation. After their investigation, they went back to the bureau.

 **...**

 **Juhu Residential Area**

DaReya were walking on different sides of the road, showing Krishnapriya's photo everywhere. Daya was busy showing her photo to a man when, Shreya saw a bus coming towards him in full pace. Shreya quickly ran towards Daya from one end of the road to the other, while risking her life and pushed him really hard. Daya, at first stood confused but later understood the situation.

 **Shreya:** Sir, aapne dekha nahi ki ek bus aapko talk at marne hi waali thi?

Daya could feel the pain of losing him in her voice but he stood silent, putting his head down in embarrassment.

Again after some more time, they went back to bureau.

 **...**

 **At Night**

 **Shreya-Purvi's House**

Purvi was lying on bed and Shreya was doing massage on her back.

 **Shreya(angrily):** Pari tu dhyan nahi rakh sakti na apna?

 **Purvi(in pain):** Aahh dhire Shree...(Pause) woh mujhe pata hi nahi chala ki wo box mujhpe girne wala hai

 **Shreya(while doing massage):** haa-haa tera dhyaan kaha hota hai!...kitni baar kaha hai khudka acche se khyaal rakh...chaaro taraf se alert reh...magar nhi tujhe kaha meri baat maanni hai!...huh!

Purvi shifted her head from bed to her lap.

 **Purvi(softly):** Shree tu hai na mera khayal rakhne ke liye...toh phir main kyu rakhu khudka khyal?

Shreya melts with this and started caressing her hair.

 **Shreya(smiled):** bilkul pagal hai tu

Purvi hugged her from waist.

 **Purvi:** jaisi bhi hu teri hi hu

Shreya laughed on her antic.

 **Shreya(smiled):** achha-achha ab bohot hogayi teri buttering...chal pehle fresh hoja aur dinner karle phir uske baad aaraam kar!

Purvi smiled and went downstairs.

After half an hour they finished their dinner and slept in their respective rooms.

 **...**

 **Purvi's Room**

Purvi was lying on the bed while cuddling her teddy bear. She was thinking about morning's incident.

 **Purvi (POV):** Aaj sahi waqt pe Rajat Sir ne muje bacha liya warna wo box mujhpe gir jata...Rajat Sir kitni care karte hai meri...aur toh aur kitne helpful hai (smiled) aaj unhone meri jaan bachayi... (suddenly came back to her senses) par main unke baare mein itna kyu soch rahi hu...kahi main unse pyaar...umm nahi-nahi ye main kya soch rahi hu? Aisa nahi hai...main bhi na aajkal kuch zyada hi romantic novels padh rahi hu isliye vahem hai mujhe...huh! chalo thodi der radio on karti hu...

She turned on the radio.

 _Jab kisiki taraf dil jhukne lage_

 _Baat aakar zuban tak rukne lage_

 _Aankho aankho me ikraar hone lage_

 _Boldo agar tumhe pyaar hone lage_

 _Hone lage...hone lage...(× 2)_

Purvi was smiling and was thinking about Rajat while lying on the bed.

 **...**

 **Shreya 's Room**

Shreya was standing near the window. She was looking at the moon and was thinking about Daya.

 **Shreya (POV) :** Aaj agar sahi waqt pe main Daya Sir ko dhakka nahi deti toh pata nahi kya hojata...aur unka bhi dhyaan nahi raha...(smiled) kitne hardworking aur caring hai wo humesha help karte hai sabki...par main kyu unke baare mein itna soch rahi hu? kahi main unse pyaar...urghhh! Kya soch rahi hu main! Purvi ke sath rehte rehte yeh has hogaya mera!

 _Chahne jab lage dil kisi ki khushi_

 _Dillagi yeh nahi yeh hai dil ki lagi_

 _Aandhiyo ko dabane se kya fayda_

 _Pyaar dil mein chhupane se kya fayda_

 _Jan se pyaara jab dildar hone lage_

 _Bol do agar tumhe pyaar hone lage_

 _Hone lage...hone lage..._

She kept staring at the moon and adored it.

 **...**

 **Daya's House**

Daya was listening songs in headphones and was thinking about Shreya.

 **Daya (while smiling):** Aaj Shreya kitni bechain hogayi thi mujhe musibat mein dekhkar...sachhme Shreya kitni friendly aur caring hai...par main kyu itna soch raha hu? Kahi mujhe usse pyaar?...

He shyly smiled and moved to window to have a glance at the moon while listening song.

 _Jab kisiki taraf dil jhukane lage_

 _Baat aakar juban tak rukane lage_

 _Aankho aankho me ikraar hone lage_

 _Bol do agar tumhe pyaar hone lage_

 _Hone lage...hone lage..._

 _Uski khushbu agar apni saanso mein ho_

 _Uska sapna agar apni aankho mein ho_

 _Jab naa dil ke behelne ki surat lage_

 _Jab koyi zindagi ki zaroorat lage_

Daya was smiling while listening to the music as he was imagining Shreya's face in it.

 **...**

 **Rajat's House**

Rajat was reading a novel and a soft music was being played in the radio. But it seemed that he was lost somewhere else.

 **Rajat(while reading the novel, for namesake):** achha hua sahi waqt pe maine wo box dekh liya...agar Purvi ko lag jati toh! Magar achanak mujhe kyu uski itni fikar ho rahi hai? Maine toh pehle bhi bohoto ki jaan bachayi hai...phir yeh kyu?

He kept the book aside and increased the volume. He lay down on the bed.

 _Aur jina bhi dushwar hone lage_

 _Bol do agar tumhe pyaar hone lage_

 _Hone lage...hone lage..._

 _Jab kisiki taraf dil jhukne lage_

 _Baat aakar juban tak rukne lage_

 _Aankho aankho mein ikraar hone lage_

 _Bol do agar tumhe pyaar hone lage_

 _Hone lage...pyaar hone lage..._

 _Pyaar toh hona hi tha..._

 _Pyaar toh hona hi tha..._

DaReya and RajVi slept while thinking about each other.

 **...**

 **Serenity Hostel**

 **Bengaluru**

One girl (Girl1) was continuously trying someone on phone. Seeing this, her roommate (Girl2) said-

 **Girl2:** Arre kya pagalpanti hai *******! Ab chod bhi de na yaar! paune barah (11:45pm) baj chuke hai...chal aa ab tu bhi so ja...bed is ready

 **Girl1:** Yaar ***** tu thodi der rukegi!? bohot bak-bak karti hai tu!

 **Girl2:** Oye chal chod na yaar! Ek kaam karte hai...hum unhe inform hi nahi karte aur kal ek surprise denge!

 **Girl1:** Arre waah *****! manna padega! kya dimaag chalaya!

 **Girl2:** Bas-bas theek hai theek hai...chal ab so ja...warna kal ki flight miss karwaygi tu!

 **Girl1:** Goodnight!

 **Girl2:** Goodnight!

* * *

 **Authore's Note \- OMG! yeh toh pura suspence mein hi chod diya maine!**

 **kitne saare unanswered questions hai!**

 **Kya sachhme DaReya aur Purvi ko pyaar hogaya?**

 **Aur Rajat Babu ko toh kuch pata hi nahi chal raha!**

 **Aur yeh dono ladkiyan kaun hai!? Kahi story mein kuch naya twist toh nahi aane waala!?**

 **Aapko kya lagta hai? Hume review mein bataiye...**

 **And I thank you all for reviewing the previous chapters. Keep supporting us like this.**

 **Aage janne ke liye stay tuned with Dareya Lovers and RajVi Fan 123.**

 **Till then bbye and Tkcr**

 **God Bless!**

 **Signing off,**

 **Dareya Lovers and RajVi Fan 123**


	4. Toofaan!

**A/N** **\- Hello Folks! We are back with the next chapter!...thank you so much your supports! Thanks for reviewing! And again, I'm really sorry for being late as I was not getting time to open FanFiction at all! I know harkat to kuch 'joote-chappallo' waali hi kari hai maine but kasam se mujhe bilkul time nahi mila. All thanks to Divu Di. Please is baar unke liye review kar dena. _/\\_**

 **Credits:**

 **Plot- Dareya Lovers & RajVi Fan 123**

 **Cover Page- Dareya Lovers**

 **Chapter4 (Typing)- Dareya Lovers**

 **Chapter4 (Editing)- RajVi Fan 123**

* * *

 **Next Morning in C.I.D. Bureau:**

Rajat was the first one to enter in the bureau. He went towards his desk, picked up a file and started reading it. He was trying his level best to concentrate but his heart and mind didn't let him do so. The previous day's incidence was continuously flashing in his mind. He was thinking about Purvi.

 **Rajat (POV):** I hope purvi theek ho...usne kuch bataya nahi but I know kal uski back pe pressure aaya tha...(pause)...ek kaam karta hu, phone karke puch leta hu ki kaisi hai...haan! ye theek rahega...

He took out his phone and dialled Purvi's number.

 **Shreya-Purvi's House**

Purvi was sleeping peacefully while hugging her teddy when her phone rang suddenly. Her sleep gets disturbed and she picked the call without seeing the caller ID.

 **Purvi (in a sub-conscious mind):** Hello kya hai? itni subah-subah mujhe pareshaan kar rahe ho? Tumhe nahi sona hai toh kya tum puri duniya ko uthaoge? huh! meri beauty sleep kharab kardi! (Pause) Ab apna naam batane ka kasht karoge ya lagau do thappad?

 **Person:** Purvi it's me...Rajat

Purvi woke up with a jerk and checked the caller ID and saw Rajat's name. She got embarrassed deeply.

 **Rajat:** Hellooooo? Purvi you there?

 **Purvi (stammering):** Ye-yes Sir...mai-main yahi hu...really sorry sir...maine caller ID check nahi kara tha

 **Rajat (smirking):** it's ok Purvi...by the way sorry for disturbing your 'Beauty Sleep'...

 **Purvi (Embarrassed):** Umm...aa-aapne waise call kyu kara Sir?

Rajat understood that she was embarrassed. He smiled lightly on her innocence.

 **Rajat (with a naughty smile):** Haan woh bas tumhari health jaanne ke liye call kiya tha...Tumne mujhe bataya nahi but I know tumhare back pe pressure aaya tha uss incident se so...umm...how are you feeling now? pain kam hua? medicine li na? zyaada pain nhi hai na? (Pause) Arre bolo bhi...

Purvi was flashing a continuous smile on her face.

 **Purvi (smiling):** Jee Sir...I'm perfectly fit and fine...Ab pain nahi hai...maine kal raat ko hi medicines le li thi...

 **Rajat (smiling):** good...(Suddenly Vineet enters the bureau)...Umm chalo ab bureau mein milte hai...

 **Purvi (smiling):** ok sir...bye...

 **Rajat (smiling):** bye...take care...

And then they both hung up with the call. Rajat got busy with his work and here, on this side, Purvi stood from her bed and went towards the drawing room where she saw her bestie sitting on the dinning table.

Purvi came to her and hugged her from behind.

 **Purvi (with a cheerful smile):** Good morning Shree!

 **Shreya (while patting her cheeks):** Good morning Pari! Kya baat hai huh? Aaj mere uthay bina hi tu uth gayi? Aaj suraj kaha se nikla hai bhai? and she grinned wide.

 **Purvi (hesitantly):** Arey Shree please na! Shuru hogayi phirse subah-subah!

Shreya turned towards her.

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Pari? Aaj toh bohot khush hai tu? Kya hua? All fine na?

 **Purvi (with a coy smile):** Umm...kuch bhi toh nhi...Bas aaj mera dil khush hai toh main bhi khush hu...

 **Shreya:** Achha chal theek hai...ab aa baith...breakfast is ready...jaldi khaale then hum bhi nikalte hai...

 **Purvi (with a wide grin):** Okay!

After that both finished their breakfast and left for the bureau...

 **In the Bureau:**

Everyone was busy with their work. Meanwhile Daya came out from the ACP's cabin with bundle of files and at the same time Purvi and Shreya entered the bureau. Both of them were engrossed in their talk. Purvi moved to her desk. Shreya didn't notice Daya coming. She turned and literally collided with him. The files fell from his hand. Shreya was about to fall but Daya held her hand and pulled her towards him with a jerk because of it, she crashed into his broad chest. Daya held her tightly by her waist and her hands were wrapped around his neck. Both were lost in each other's eyes.

 _Itni mohabbat karo na_  
 _Main doob na jau kahi_  
 _Wapas kinare pe aana_  
 _Main bhul na jau kahi_

 _Dekha jabse hai chehra tera_  
 _Main toh hafto se soya nhi_

 _Bol do na zara_  
 _Dil mein jo hai chippa_  
 _Mein kisise kahunga nahi_

 _Bol do na zara_  
 _Dil mein jo hai chippa_  
 _Main kisise kahunga nhi_

 _Mein kisise kahunga nahi..._

Both of them were lost in each other until they heard some coughing voices from around. Both of them came out from the trance and saw some naughty faces around. They somehow concealed their smile.

 **Daya:** Umm...Shreya, you fine right?

 **Shreya:** Yes Sir I'm fine. Thanks.

She hurriedly moved to her desk and started working. Even Purvi resumed with her work.

Herein, Daya smiled too in seeing her tactics. He turns and saw Abhijeet and Rajat's 'evil smiles'.

 **Daya (POV):** Beta aaj toh tu margaya!

 **Daya (nervously):** K-Kya hua? Tu-tumlog mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe ho?

He didn't wait for a reply and went out of the bureau.

Abhijeet and Rajat burst into a laughter.

 **C.I.D. Bureau (3 PM):**

Everyone was working silently on their desks. Meanwhile ACP came out of his cabin.

 **ACP:** Good Afternoon everyone!

Everyone stood up on their place.

 **Officers:** Good afternoon Sir!

 **ACP:** Umm...Daya-Abhijeet?

 **Duo:** Yes Sir?

 **ACP:** Dekho mujhe abhi ek meeting mein jana hai Chitrole ke saath...toh aaj humare yaha do Sub-Inspectors join karne waali hai...toh tum dono unhe apna kaam samza dena...

 **Duo:** Yes Sir!

 **ACP:** Aur haan! Daya aur Rajat...woh dono Sub-Inspectors tum dono ke under kaam karegi...Is that clear?

 **Daya and Rajat:** Yes Sir!

Acp nodded and left the bureau. Everyone was thinking about the new Inspectors.

After 15 mins, the Bureau door got opened and two beautiful girls entered.

The first girl was wearing a red shirt and black ankle jeans and the second girl was wearing a yellow shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans.

 **Girl1:** Sub-Inspector Divya Reporting on duty Sir!

 **Girl2:** Sub-Inspector Sulagna Reporting on duty Sir!

 **Abhijeet (with a smile):** Divya and Sulagna, welcome to C.I.D. Mumbai!

 **Lady Duo:** Thank you Sir!

 _{ **A/N-** We're gonna refer Divya and Sulagna as lady duo here.}_

 **Abhijeet:** Aao main tum dono ko sabse introduce karwata hu.

The girls nodded and the mingled with the whole team. At last, they came towards Shreya and Purvi.

Before Abhijeet could speak anything...Divya spoke in between-

 **Divya (angrily):** Phone kaha hai aap dono ka!?

The team was shocked plus confused.

 **Sulagna (angrily):** Haan! bataiye kaha hai aap dono ka phone!?

 **Shreya (confused):** Woh toh humare paas hi hai.

 **Purvi:** haan...toh?

 **Lady duo:** Toh? Diiii apne phones check karooo!

 **Officers (except shreya & purvi):** Diiii?

Purvi and Shreya checked their phone and saw 15 missed calls from Divya & Sulagna. They bit their tongue and turned towards them.

 **Purvi and Shreya:** Shollyyy

 **Lady Duo:** Not at all! and they smiled evilly.

Here, everyone's mouth was wide open. They were clueless about what was happening.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **A/N** **\- Ah! So...done with this chapter! Let's see whether they spare our beloved Shreya and Purvi for their misdeed! Hahaha! Stay Tuned as the story's gonna get interesting now!**

 **I thank all our reviewers for their precious reviews, for sparing their precious time to read our stories. And ya, obviously for keeping up with their patience level. Hahaha! How could I forget that!?**

 **And ya, dearest Sani, thank you so much for the birthday wish! Belated Happy Birthday to you too!**

 **Anyways, Please is baar review kar dena...not for me...but for Divu Di...**

 **Thanks a ton!**

 **Signing off**

 **~Dareya Lovers and RajVi Fan 123**


End file.
